Please Look at Me!
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: "Maafkan aku, untuk semua yang telah ku katakan."


"… Midorima, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu.."

"Kalau kau berkenan, lihatlah aku sebentar, Midorima."

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Midorima x Akashi Fanfiction**

Setelah _Winter Cup_ dan kekalahan Akashi Seijuro, pemuda yang terkenal dengan keabsolutan dan titahnya yang tak terbantahkan itu kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merenung, memperbaiki hatinya yang retak akibat kekalahan pertamanya setelah belasan tahun selalu menang. Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula, setidaknya untuk diri Akashi. Meski sebelumnya rekan-rekan tim Rakuzan nya benar-benar mengejeknya ketika ia berubah ke dirinya sendiri, tetapi Akashi berusaha menerimanya. Ia telah meminta maaf, kepada semua rekan-rekan Rakuzan dan berharap mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi, tanpa paksaan atau ketakutan karena kediktatoran Akashi.

Akashi merindukan teman-teman lamanya. Setelah kekalahan itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena Akashi bersekolah di Kyoto, jarak jauh itulah yang membuatnya terpisah dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Ia belum meminta maaf secara langsung kepada mereka, dan Akashi merasa perlu melakukannya.

Akashi merencanakan semuanya. Datang ke Tokyo dan mengumpulkan kawan-kawan lamanya. Anggap saja sebuah reuni. Ia yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan. Keluarga Akashi masih memiliki rumah di Tokyo, dan itu bukan masalah untuknya menggelar pesta atau hal semacamnya di sana. Akashi secara pribadi menghubungi kelima teman lamanya, mengharapkan kehadiran mereka dengan dalih reuni. Akashi juga mempersilahkan mereka membawa teman-teman dekat mereka dari klub basket masing-masing. Akashi ingin bertemu mereka semua, terutama Midorima.

'_Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu.'_

Kalimat yang ia katakan saat _semi final Winter Cup_ beberapa waktu lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga, membuatnya susah tidur dan merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mungkin meminta maaf melalui telepon setelah apa yang dia katakan. Akashi juga ingin melihat ekspresi Midorima, bagaimana sorot matanya ketika ia meminta maaf, karena hanya dengan itu Akashi akan tahu apakah Midorima benar-benar memaafkannya atau tidak.

Akashi secara khusus memasak makanan sendiri untuk teman-temannya. Beberapa bulan ini, dia memang tengah gencar belajar memasak. Akashi sudah bisa memasak sebenarnya, ia belajar lebih giat agar kemampuannya lebih bagus. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Akashi untuk selalu menguasai apapun yang ia pelajari, makanya ketika ia bisa memasak, ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dan berusaha untuk menguasainya secara penuh. Dengan adanya pertemuan dengan dalih reuni ini, Akashi sekalian mencoba kemampuannya kepada teman-temannya. Anggap saja mereka orang-orang spesial yang secara khusus pertama kali mencoba hasil masakan Akashi setelah ia belajar dengan giat.

Malam nanti mereka akan datang. Ini akhir minggu, dan semuanya sudah setuju untuk datang dengan membawa teman mereka masing-masing. Sejak pagi Akashi sudah sibuk di dapur untuk mempersiapkan segala hidangan. Beberapa _maid_-nya menawarkan bantuan, tetapi Akashi menolaknya dan menyuruh mereka membantu menata meja-meja saja. Ia dengan kepercayaan dirinya akan menyelesaikan semua masakan untuk teman-temannya.

"Tuang muda, apakah mereka semua perlu jemputan?"

Akashi menoleh, ia baru selesai menata piring terakhir. Beberapa _maid_-nya membawa semua makanan itu untuk diletakkan di meja-meja tempat mereka melakukan pertemuan nantinya. Semuanya telah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa. Taman belakang kediaman Akashi mempunyai taman luas yang indah. Mengadakan pesta di sana saat malam hari akan sangat cocok dan pastinya menyenangkan.

Akashi mendaratkan dirinya ke kursi. "Hanya Midorima yang pernah kemari. Ku rasa lebih baik memang menjemput mereka semua."

Pelayan pribadinya menunduk. "Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya akan segera menjemput mereka."

"Hm, terima kasih."

Akashi beranjak, ia harus segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah sesi memasak nyaris seharian penuh, seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat lengket dan kotor. Akashi merasa cukup lelah, tapi membayangkan wajah-wajah teman lamanya yang akan datang membuatnya lupa akan rasa pegal di tubuhnya.

Akashi mengenakan hem putih polos dengan rompi berwarna coklat muda dan celana panjang longgar. Rambutnya ia tata seperti biasa. Akashi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Semuanya tampak bagus, ia tinggal menunggu pelayannya datang membawa kawan-kawannya. Akashi juga membawa biola miliknya, barangkali nanti ia bisa bermain bersama Midorima. Akashi ingat dulu selain bermain shogi, mereka sering berkolaborasi musik. Akashi dengan biolanya, dan Midorima dengan piano.

Ia harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Semoga saja.

Seluruh anak-anak mantan _Kiseki no Sedai_ datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka semua benar-benar membawa teman dari sekolah mereka, kecuali Aomine karena sudah ada Momoi bersamanya.

Kise membawa Kasamatsu, Murasakibara membawa Tatsuya, Kuroko membawa Kagami, dan Midorima membawa Takao. Kise dan Takao terus berbicara dan mengucapkan kekaguman mereka dengan taman belakang Akashi yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta. Kagami bersungut-sungut, merasa aneh karena diajak ke acara mantan anak-anak SMP Teiko. Murasakibara langsung menuju meja-meja makanan, dan kelakuan-kelakuan aneh lainnya dari mereka. hanya Midorima yang dengan sopan mendekatinya, dan menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat datang, Midorima."

"Hm."

Kise berteriak heboh. "Uwooo… Akashichi ini hebat sekali, keren!" yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Silahkan nikmati makanannya, aku membuat khusus untuk kalian."

Semuanya mengangguk semangat. Ada banyak pujian dari makanan dan kue-kue yang Akashi buat. Seruan kagum, dan iri dengan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki Akashi bahkan dalam hal memasak juga.

Pesta mereka tidak seperti yang direncanakan Akashi. setelah berbincang sebentar, mereka semua asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing—atau lebih tepatnya, mereka lebih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang mereka bawa.

Akashi hanya duduk diam, dengan biola bersandar di kaki kursi yang ia duduki. Jangankan untuk bermain musik bersama Midorima, rasanya hanya untuk menariknya agar bisa berbicara dengannya saja tak bisa.

"Midorima?"

"Ah ya Akashi? _Argh_ Takao! Hentikan!"

Akashi memandangi mereka. Midorima seharusnya bisa saja meresponnya, tapi Takao terus saja mengusilinya, menjejalkan makanan, atau menarik lengannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Iya eh? Apa? Ah! Jangan menarik ku _baka_!"

"Nanti kalau kalian sudah selesai, bicaralah dengan ku sebentar." Serunya agak keras. Meski begitu, Akashi sangsi kalau Midorima mendengarnya.

Takao sepertinya tak terlalu menyadari kehadiran Akashi, atau memang tak mau tau? Si mata elang itu menarik Midorima, membawanya berkumpul bersama yang lain di dekat meja kue-kue.

"Kalau begitu, ku tunggu di dekat kolam ikan, Midorima." gumam Akashi pelan.

Akashi meremat ujung pakaiannya. Percuma saja, sepertinya dengan cara ini pun dia tak bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Daripada berpesta bersama, Akashi lebih seperti melihat teman-temannya berpesta di depannya, tanpa dirinya. Permintaan maaf yang seharusnya ia sampaikan juga tercekat di tenggorokan.

Akashi tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, tidak juga teman-teman mereka. Dari pada kepada dia, Akashi sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka semua telah memiliki partner sejati. Hal yang tidak mereka dapatkan di Teiko, juga hal yang tidak pernah Akashi dapatkan di Rakuzan saat ini.

Akashi meraih biolanya dan memutuskan menyingkir. Taman belakangnya cukup luas, yang digunakan untuk pesta hanya sebagian kecil. Ia duduk pada kursi batu di sudut taman lainnya. Ada kolam ikan berukuran sedang di depannya, beberapa lampu taman remang, dan pohon besar. Akashi memeluk biolanya dalam diam. Dulu, Midorima sering kemari menemaninya, di tempat ini.

Pelayan pribadinya datang membawakan jaket hangat untuknya. "Tuan muda, kenapa anda memisahkan diri dari yang lain?"

Akashi sedikit tersentak, ia menggeleng pelan, menerima jaket yang diberikan pelayan pribadinya. "Terima kasih."

"Tuan muda baik-baik saja?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendirian."

Pelayan Akashi membungkuk dalam, kemudian berlalu pergi. Akashi kembali sendirian, ia menghela napas berat. Malam semakin larut. Suara tawa dan pembicaraan teman-temannya ramai terdengar. Akashi senang jika mereka semua bahagia, bahkan jika itu tanpa dirinya. Anggap saja itu balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini kepada mereka.

Akashi terkekeh, meremat pakaiannya di bagian dada. _"Kurushii."_ Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tetesan Kristal bening turun melewati pipinya, terus seperti itu. Akashi tetap diam tanpa suara, ia hanya terus menggigit bibirnya, menahan semuanya dalam rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan.

Apakah Midorima juga merasakan hal sesakit ini saat dulu ia mengatakan ingin menjadi musuhnya?

"Akashi…"

Akashi diam saja, kedua bola matanya melebar karena terkejut. Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan gerakan yang aneh.

"Y—ya?"

Midorima mendekat, tepat di belakang Akashi. "Kenapa kau memisahkan diri? Bukankah kau bilang ingin reuni dengan membuat pesta ini?"

Akashi berbalik, penerangan di area ini hanya sedikit hingga wajah mereka berdua tampak buram. Akashi bersyukur karena dengan itu, matanya yang sembab dan bekas air mata di pipinya tak akan terlihat. Akashi malu, tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian nikmati saja pestanya, sepertinya kalian sedang seru."

Midorima mengernyit. "Kau membuat pesta untuk kita 'kan? Kau di dalamnya, bukan hanya kami. Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi kau harus bersama-sama kami. Lagipula kau yang merencanakan semua ini." Midorima menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" seru Akashi. "Ah, maaf. Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku nanti menyusul."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani mu di sini sampai kau mau ke sana."

Akashi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku, Midorima. Aku memang ingin di sini."

Midorima tak menjawab, ia ikut duduk di samping Akashi, diam tanpa suara. Mereka diam dalam kondisi seperti itu, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara setelahnya.

Akashi menghela napas. "Kenapa Midorima?"

"Hm?"

Akashi memutar bola matanya. "Tak perlu berpura-pura, kenapa kau kemari? Aku menyiapkan pesta ini untuk kalian semua, seharusnya kau juga menikmatinya."

"Dan membiarkan mu sendirian di sini? tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih cukup tau diri."

Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih, dan maaf untuk semuanya."

Midorima bangkit, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Akashi dengan sorot mata berkilat tajam. Akashi mengedip bingung. Midorima selalu serius dalam setiap situasi, tetapi pemuda itu juga tetap tak pernah meninggalkan sikap _tsundere_-nya. Kali ini, dia tampak benar-benar berbeda.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

Midorima kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi. "Ayo ke sana, kau mainkan biolamu, aku akan bermain piano."

"Eh?"

Midorima tak menjawab, ia menarik Akashi dengan paksa.

"T—tunggu Midorima!"

Midorima berbalik, keningnya mengerut samar. "Kenapa?"

"A—aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Cicit Akashi pelan. Demi apapun, Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun merasa gugup dalam situasi apa saja. Ia selalu berhasil mengendalikan diri, bersikap wibawa sebagaimana seorang Akashi seharusnya.

"Untuk?"

"_Semi final Winter Cup_… waktu itu."

Midorima sedikit melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka Akashi akan kembali menyinggung soal itu. Jika kembali ke masa itu, Midorima jelas mengakui bahwa hatinya benar-benar sakit. Lebih dari semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi adalah yang paling dekat dengan Midorima. Mereka nyaris setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu semuanya berubah dan Akashi mendeklarasikan diri sebagai musuhnya. Midorima telah berjanji akan mengajarkan apa itu kekalahan kepada Akashi dan berharap sosok kapten mungilnya kembali, sayangnya ia tak berhasil dan malah semakin terluka dengan semua kalimat Akashi.

Lalu, apakah Midorima membenci Akashi?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Setitik pun Midorima tak pernah bermimpi mempunyai perasaan benci kepada Akashi. Ia hanya sedih dan terluka dengan semua yang terjadi. Hanya itu.

"Aku akan sangat paham kalau kalian, terutama kau membenci ku." Akashi terkekeh. "Sudah sewajarnya 'kan? Apa yang ku lakukan memang jahat dan tak berperasaan."

Lagi-lagi, Midorima mendapati Akashi menunduk, menyembunyikan kilau ruby di matanya. Midorima tidak suka. Akashi tidak cocok dengan sikap seperti ini. Akashi adalah pemuda berwibawa dan selalu menatap dengan apapun pasti.

Midorima mengulurkan telapak tangannya, tentu saja gemetar dan berkeringat. Ia menarik dagu Akashi, membuat pemuda merah itu mendongak.

"Jangan menunduk, Akashi tidak cocok dengan gestur lemah seperti itu." Midorima berusaha keras mempertahankan suaranya. Sial, dia benar-benar grogi.

"Kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Akashi penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang salah di sini, Akashi. Kita semua hanya tertelan oleh ego masing-masing. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah selesai, semuanya sudah sadar. Dan, aku bersyukur kita kembali seperti dulu."

Akashi tersenyum cerah—sisi kekanakan yang tampak ketika pertama kali Midorima mengenal Akashi. Sisi yang sangat tipis dan tertutupi oleh semua kewibawaan Akashi. Manis sekali.

"Ayo, aku rindu berduet dengan mu."

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku tau, bu—bukan berarti aku juga rindu bermain musik bersama mu."

Akashi tertawa. "Iya.. iya.. aku yang rindu."

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka kembali menuju area pesta, tanpa sadar bahwa telapak tangan keduanya masih bertaut satu sama lain.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Ada yang kangen MidoAka? Udah beberapa bulan nggak bikin kok berasa agak kaku bikinnya. Semoga one-shot ini cukup memuaskan.

Dah, _Mind to review?_


End file.
